


Definitely Not Innocent

by arlene28



Series: Innocent Series [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28





	Definitely Not Innocent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjessica20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjessica20/gifts).



Definitely Not Innocent

 

I wake up with a happy sigh as I feel Steve’s arms tighten around me. I feel all kinds of aches and bruises but I don’t care, every single one is a reminder of what I shared with Steve last night. I can’t believe I ever thought he would be boring in bed but I’m so glad he proved me wrong. He kisses along my neck and I hum happily, tilting my head to give him better access. I moan as his hands slide up to cup my breasts, palms sliding over my nipples.

“Good morning.” He whispers in my ear before nibbling my earlobe.

“Oh! Captain, you’re insatiable!” I groan as I feel his erection pressing between my ass cheeks.

“Are you complaining?” He chuckles.

“Hell no! Uh! I can go as long as you can!” I gasp, not being able to stop from grinding against him.

“I know and I’m awestruck over it. Now, let me hear you scream my name.” He pants in my ear.

I gasp as his hand delves between my legs and his fingers begin to rub my clit. I moan as he moves his hand so he can push two fingers deep into my pussy and use his thumb to rub my clit. I can’t help moving my hips so that I can grind into his touch and I cry out breathlessly as I make his cock hit my back entrance. He groans at my reaction as he feels my pussy walls clamp around his fingers.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Me in your ass, stretching and pounding it.” He whispers in my ear.

“Mm! For a guy who’s over ninety…and tells people to…mind their language…you sure have a dirty mouth!” I pant between each thrust of his fingers.

“I’m old not dead.” He chuckles.

I scream his name for him as he twists his finger and hits my g-spot, making me see stars as I cum for him. He holds me tightly with his other arm as I writhe for him and he continues to slowly thrust his fingers, groaning as he feels me gush all over them. When I come back down he slowly removes his fingers, making me whine and then grasps my hair, turning my head so I can watch him lick his hand clean. When he’s done he leans down to ravage my mouth, making me moan at my own taste. He crawls between my legs and begins to line himself up with my core when suddenly there’s a loud banging on the door.

“Steve! Sorry to interrupt your play time, which you still haven’t invited me to join by the way, but we’ve got an urgent mission. Now!” Bucky yells through the door.

“Give me ten minutes, Buck!” Steve yells through, gritting his teeth.

“Now, Steve! Or I’ll come in there and drag your naked ass out!” Bucky replies.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Steve growls.

“Steve!” I hiss, realising that if Bucky does come in he’s going to see me spread out naked.

“Like you’d care.” Steve smirks.

I blush and he grins. Suddenly the door crashes open and Bucky is standing there in full winter soldier uniform. I can’t help the gasp that escapes as I see his face covered by his mask. He walks over to us as Steve jumps up, grabbing for his clothes. Before I can move, Bucky grasps my hair, keeping my head tilted back. I yelp at the harshness but Steve just chuckles, knowing now that a yelp doesn’t necessarily mean I don’t like something. Bucky pulls his mask off and his mouth crashes down on mine. I moan as he thrusts his tongue into my mouth.

“We have a mission remember.” Steve snaps, yanking Bucky back by his hair.

“Oh, but Steve!” Bucky whines as he gets pulled from the room.

I laugh as Bucky’s head pops back round the door frame for one last look before he gets dragged away. Guess I better get showered and dressed.

 

I’m bustling around in the kitchen, making some breakfast when I feel hands land on my hips. I gasp as I’m pulled back into a muscled chest. One of the hands slides under my top and I gasp at the cool slide of metal.

“Bucky!” I moan as his metal hand slides over my breast.

“Hi, Baby.” He whispers in my ear before licking up the shell of it.

I groan as he bites down on my neck. His metal hand starts to squeeze my breast as his other hand pushes into the waistband of my jeans. I reach my hands up, over my head, and grasps his hair. He moans as I tug it and then pinches my nipple almost to the point of pain. I cry out at his rough treatment and feel my panties getting soaked through. He kisses along my neck and then pushes his hand further into my jeans.

“Bucky.” Steve growls from the doorway just as Bucky touches my clit.

“Just having some fun, Steve.” Bucky chuckles, twisting my nipple so I cry out and throw my head back.

“And who said you could?” Steve asks angrily.

“She didn’t say no.” Bucky shrugs, stroking my clit.

Steve grabs my hair and yanks my head back sharply.

“Is this true? Are you letting someone else touch what’s mine?” Steve demands.

“W…what?” I gasp in shock.

Steve crashes his mouth down on mine and I moan as he thrusts his tongue inside. As he kisses me hungrily Bucky continues to rub my clit. I’m soon trembling as I moan into Steve’s mouth as Bucky pushes me into an orgasm. Just as I’m about to fall apart they pull away from me hurriedly. I whine as Steve jumps over to the doorway and Bucky runs his fingers down my back to steady me. I blink in a daze, wondering what happened.

“Tony, you’re up early.” Steve says, walking out the doorway.

“Nope I’m up late. Just grabbing a snack then going to bed.” Tony says, walking into the kitchen.

I finish getting my breakfast together as Bucky gets his food and Tony grabs a snack. When Tony walks back out I turn to Bucky, who grins at me.

“You two heard Tony coming, didn’t you?” I ask in awe.

“Super human abilities, Baby.” Bucky smirks.

“Wow.” I whistle, impressed.

“We’ll finish this later.” Bucky whispers, leaning down to say it in my ear.

I gasp as he grabs my hair, pulling my head back and kisses me hungrily. As he walks out of the room with a smirk I sigh in wonder. What have I gotten myself in for?

 

 

Later that evening I’m walking back to my room when I’m suddenly grabbed from behind and pushed face first into the wall. I automatically try to fight out but another pair of hands grab my wrists and holds them above my head. I relax instantly when I feel one of the hands on my wrists is metal. The person pinning me to the wall leans into me and grind his erection against my ass.

“Ready to finish what was started earlier, Baby?” Bucky whispers in my ear.

“Yes.” I breathe, trembling as Steve kisses down my neck.

“I’m going to fulfil two promises I made to you.” Steve breathes into my ear.

“P…promises?” I gasp.

“Yes, Baby doll. I said I’d let Bucky join us and I also said I’d fill your ass and make it mine.” Steve growls in my ear as he squeezes my ass cheeks.

“I don’t…think…they were actual…promises.” I pant through my arousal.

“We can stop if you want, Baby.” Bucky chuckles.

“No! Don’t stop!” I whimper.

They chuckle at me until Steve feels the wetness of my arousal soaking through my panties and trouser, making him groan. Suddenly I’m released and then roughly pushed into Bucky’s arms. Bucky lifts me up, throwing me over his shoulder, and carries me to Steve’s room. I yelp as I’m dropped onto the bed. I lean up on my elbows as I watch them undress. I can’t help but moan when I see them both naked. They both smirk at me and then walk over to the bed.  
They move in tandem as they crawl up on the bed. I feel like prey as they crawl towards me with a hungry look in their eyes. They suddenly move in a blur of motion, ripping my clothes off in a frenzy. Before I know it, I’m completely naked. Bucky is kneeling above my head pinning my wrists on his knees. Steve is kneeling between my widespread legs, licking his lips as he stares at my exposed pussy.   
I whimper as Steve strokes a finger along my slit, pressing on my clit. I arch as he then runs his finger down and pushes it into my pussy. Bucky groans as he sees me writhe. Steve adds a second finger and starts to stroke against my g-spot. I buck my hips up with a cry as I feel my arousal building in my abdomen. Bucky growls and I glance up to him. His eyes are half-lidded as he watches my squirming and looks at where Steve’s fingers are moving in and out of me. I can see him hard and proud by my hands and I try to move my hands to stroke him. He just grins at me and tightens his grip. I whine at him but then I’m lost as Steve adds a third finger and starts to pump them faster.   
I scream as I cum, gushing over Steve’s hands. Bucky swears as he watches me come apart and as I arch my entire body up, he leans down to suck one of my nipples into his mouth. I cry out and then realise his new position means that his cock is right near my face. I lean up and lick a swipe up his cock, making him hiss in shocked arousal. Bucky kneels back up and grips my hair, yanking my head back with a smirk.

“She’s a hungry little thing, isn’t she Steve?” Bucky chuckles.

“Want a taste of her Bucky? She’s delicious.” Steve says huskily, licking his hand clean.

I whimper as Bucky growls. I find myself being flipped onto my stomach and then Steve grabs my hips, pulling me up to my knees. I try to raise up to my hands as well but Bucky pins my face down by the scruff of my neck. I scream as Steve pushes a finger into my ass. Bucky moves behind me and lays with his head between my legs, pulling my hips down so I’m sitting on his face. He licks a swipe up my slit and then sucks my clit. I throw my head back with a cry and Steve moves his finger in and out of me.   
I can’t help but to raise up on my knees so I’m completely sitting on Bucky’s face. Neither of them correct me so I stay like this. Bucky is going through a continuous circuit, sucking my clit and licking up my slit, moaning every time he laps up my juices. I whimper and begin to grind on his face. Steve adds a second finger and I whine. Bucky grips my hips to hold me in place and Steve twists and thrusts his fingers, opening me up.

“Bucky! Steve!” I whimper, feeling my stomach tensing.

Steve adds a third finger at the same time Bucky suddenly bites down on my clit. I scream, throwing my head back, as I cum. Bucky growls and holds me even tighter as he greedily slurps up every drop of cum I release. Steve’s mouth covers mine as he ravishes me, swallowing my screams and moans.   
They don’t even give me a chance to come down completely from my orgasm before they rearrange us. I end up straddling Bucky’s waist as he lays on the bed. Steve removes his fingers and straddles Bucky’s legs so that he has access to my ass. Bucky sinks me down on his cock and I cry out from the feel of him stretching my pussy, almost to the point of pain. They both place their hands on my hips to stop me from trying to move before I’ve adjusted.   
When I’ve finally adjusted Bucky slowly lifts me up and down on his dick, making me moan. After a few thrusts, Steve pushes me down so I’m lying flat on Bucky’s chest with Bucky holding my ass cheeks apart. Steve lines his cock up with my rear entrance and slowly, inch by inch, pushes in until he’s buried deeply. I whimper at the stretching pain and feel a couple of tears run down my cheek.   
Bucky wipes the tears with his thumb and kisses me gently, hands running up to stroke my nipples. I gasp at the pleasure he causes which eases the pain from Steve. Steve manage to squeeze his hand between Bucky and my bodies to rub my clit. As the pleasure quickly overrides any pain I begin to moan and try to move on them. Once they know I’m ready Steve begins to thrust in and out of me, causing me to ride Bucky. Bucky cries out as I ride him, eyes glazing over with pleasure. Steve is panting in my ear as he fucks me, grunting in pleasure occasionally.   
Steve pulls me up so I’m sitting straight on Bucky’s cock with my back pressed to Steve’s chest. Instead of thrusting into me, Steve begins to move my hips. Bucky groans and his hands slide up my stomach to squeeze my breasts. I close my eyes and drop my head back on Steve’s shoulder. Steve kisses and licks along my neck.   
I whine as I feel myself creep closer to my orgasm. Bucky moves one hand down to my clit and begins to rub it. I cry out and begin to help Steve with the movements of my hips. I’m rewarded by both men groaning. Bucky twitches and hits my g-spot, making me cry out again. My hands are on Bucky’s chest and I scratch my nails down his abs as the pleasure wracks my body. He growls as I accidentally dig in enough to draw blood and pinches my clit. At the same time, Steve bites down on my neck and I scream their names as I cum, pussy clamping down on Bucky’s cock.   
Bucky shouts as my climax triggers his. I moan as I feel him fill me in huge hot spurts. Bucky growls my name as his cock finishes twitching. He sits up and kisses me hungrily. The sensations are too much and I end up seeing stars, becoming completely lost in ecstasy.   
A few thrusts later and Steve cums too, crying my name into my neck. He sucks a mark onto my skin as his cock pumps his seed into me. We all collapse in a heap, panting and sweating, on the bed when we’ve finished. I end up laying on my side, sandwiched between both men.   
After a few minutes Bucky gets up and walks away, making me whine at the loss but too exhausted to stop him. I can feel all our cum collecting on my thighs and drying in a sticky mess so after a little while I feel too uncomfortable. I try to get up but Steve’s arms tighten around me, holding me to him.

“Steve, I’m all dirty. Need a shower.” I whine.

“If you try having a shower now, you’ll fall asleep in it.” He murmurs.

I open my mouth to argue with him but I’m suddenly lifted up in Bucky’s arms and being carried away.

“Bucky! What are you doing?” I gasp.

“Taking you for a bath.” Steve replies, grinning as he follows us.

“But you just said…” I begin in disbelieve.

“That’s why we’ll be bathing with you.” Bucky smirks.

I shake my head at them with a chuckle.

“Plus, I’ve always liked to have sex in a bath tub.” Steve whispers seductively.

I whimper at the idea and Bucky growls.

“She really can keep up with us, can’t she?” Bucky groans.

“Yeah well, she’s not as innocent as she looks either.” Steve chuckles.

“Definitely not innocent.” I whisper as I nibble along Bucky’s neck.

He groans as we enter the bathroom and I see Bucky has run us a lovely bath in one of the huge Jacuzzi tubs Tony bought. As we get into the bath I see both guys are ready for another round. I really had to work to keep up with them that night.


End file.
